


Riddikulus

by Pkducklett



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, death mention, scenes describing hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: "Scout had been the first to notice the boggart, and alerted everyone to its presence by screaming. Upon further investigation, it was determined the entity was still on base somewhere, and that the mercenaries would split up to find it. Pyro had agreed to go to the garage to look, and found the creature."





	Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11-21-2018 on my writing tumblr blog. This was written in participation of @axis-intercept's (on tumblr) Pyro/Medic week. I combined days 2&3's prompts of "au" and "affection" to give you all a lovely hurt/comfort fic starring the wizarding world au that I’ve had mostly written for a year but have been sitting on it because I’m too nervous to post anything from it until now.

They were drowning. Water clinging to their flame proof robes and pulling them down further to the bottom. They struggled against its pull, but it only proved futile as the air became harder to breath and their arms became tired too tired to push their body to the surface. With hopelessness settling in their heart, they felt themselves sink down. So this is how it would end? A brilliant wizard, a powerful mercenary, lost to a pool of water. The despair dug deeper as they wondered what would happen next. Who would truly miss them? They closed their eyes, thinking of the one person they wanted to see more than anyone else, just one last time. As if seemingly sucked into another world, they caught a glimpse of the doctor, bursting through the door. His white lab coat brushed against the floor, swaying as he rushed in. He stood in an erect manner, his face unflinching and full of certainty. As they felt their body give its last, the only thought that spun in their mind was one of regret. “I never told him.”

_“Riddikulus!”_

In an instant, Pyro became aware of the room around them. The pool of water they had struggled and gave up on ever leaving, was dried up. No, it never existed. Instead their eyes opened to the concrete garage of the base. They felt their face, their clothes, even the floor half expecting to find them soaked in water, but there was nothing of the sorts. They also became aware of another presence, who sat down next to them and sighed. 

“It ran toward the living quarters, someone else vill have to take care of it.” Medic turned his attention to Pyro. “Where did you even find it?”

Pyro didn’t respond. Their memory was too fuzzy to recall exactly what _it_ even was. Everything was a blur. In it a flash their memory cleared. Scout had been the first to notice the boggart, and alerted everyone to its presence by screaming (which he would later claim was only a natural response to a boggart, and not indicative of his bravery or lack thereof). Upon further investigation, it was determined the entity was still on base somewhere (just no longer in Scout’s room), and that the mercenaries would split up to find it. Pyro had agreed to go to the garage to look, and found the creature. 

“Under the truck.” they mumbled.

Medic nodded, knowingly. “Well, according to all known study on boggarts, they do prefer darker places.” He paused. “Are you okay, Pyro?”

Pyro offered no response.

“I came in and saw you gasping on the floor. Even when it caught sight of me and changed, you didn’t move.”

Silence. 

“If it helps, I can tell you what the boggart looked like to me. Everyone’s is different, you know.”

Nothing.

“It was a corpse.”

Pyro turned slowly to face Medic.

“My corpse. It sounds so selfish of me to say.” he attempted to laugh, but it was a hollow attempt, too lackluster to be genuine. “Burned to a crisp, hardly recognizable.” 

“Why burnt?” Pyro’s voice appeared to shake the German out of the trance like state he was in.

“Oh, it changes every now and then.” he tried to smile and wave off the detail, stopping midway to look over at Pyro’s face. The dark cloak, and gas mask made their expression unreadable. Yet Medic could swear he almost felt a twinge of something genuinely concerned underneath the layers of fabric and rubber. “Perhaps I fear death at the hands of a friend.” He pondered aloud. “Someone so certain I could trust, and the the utter betrayal I would feel.”

Pyro didn’t have to guess twice on who the doctor was talking about. Fire was their thing. It was how they were able to escape and survive. It was why Mann co. was so interested in them in the first place. However, the feeling of their fire being the source of fear for someone they held so close. It sickened them. Pyro looked down, they couldn’t meet Medic’s eyes knowing they had contributed to his fear. “You know I would never do that to you.” 

Medic smiled, only slightly more convincingly this time. “Oh, I know. It’s silly, honest to god, just a dumb silly fear of death.” He tried to brush it off again. “Now, the lack of screams tells me that the others have not had good luck in their search and we should return to them.” He tried to stand up, but was surprised when Pyro grabbed his arm. 

“I would never do that, because” Pyro paused, there was no going back after this “I would never do that, because I love you.” 

Medic froze, speechless. He looked at Pyro’s face and tried to read what they were thinking behind the mask. The glass lens of the gas mask, normally unreadable, was unable to hide the vulnerability of the wearer. This exchange of looks could have lasted half a second, a second, or maybe a minute, but it felt like an hour. Finally, he felt his voice return. “I don’t know what to say. I didn’t think-”

He stopped when Pyro began to release their grip. In a split second, he pulled the wizard’s body closer to him, and wrapped his arms around them. “I didn’t think, you felt the same.” he whispered in their ear. 

Pyro’s surprise at being pulled into the embrace was only topped by the revelation of reciprocated feelings. They melted into Medic’s arms and squeezed as tight as they could. Medic, in response, rubbed his hand soothingly over their back. This moment of pure bliss could’ve lasted for eternity.

“Hey guys! Don’t worry I got it!” Scout’s obnoxiously loud voice shook the two back into the real world. “It’s all taken care of!”

“Taken care of? I’d hardly say that considering ya screamed like a wee bairn at the sight of it!” Demo’s equally loud voice boomed in response.

“Hey in my defence, clowns are really freakin’ scary!”

“An’ Sniper was the one who had to pen it up, while ya cowered in a corner!”

Medic and Pyro both couldn’t help but chuckle. Still holding on to each other, they stood up and walked back toward the inside of the base with a new found trust in each other. For the first real time, they felt completely untouchable by fear.


End file.
